


烈日灼人

by H2CO3OCha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: 「I’m sunk in the lust and lechery,What is the cost to my soul?     」
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 13





	烈日灼人

“Eduardo Saverin 是一名高级娼妓。 

Eduardo Saverin 是Mark Zuckerberg的情人。

这两个定义可有有着不小的差距，一名娼妓——就算是高级娼妓也是那些皇亲国戚们可以招之来呼之去的婊子，而国王的情人？虽说自古固来就是铁打的皇后流水的情妇，不过能攀上国王的床第的自不是什么等闲之辈，看看爱德华多您便能知一二。

这个有南美洲血统的异邦娼妇如今在皇宫得遍了便宜，敞着流着那正义骑士鲜血的乳房下作地游荡在扎克伯格君王为他修建的奢靡的金色大殿中，在国王出征的日子里与赐予他的亲卫队日日交欢，王妃双腿间甜蜜的秘密在士兵的窃窃私语中如浪花一般散落在民间，激起不可小觑的涟漪，如今举国上下皆对王妃大肆铺张、放荡不堪的···”

金发碧眼的外交大臣面不改色地将国王扔嵌到木质地板里的琉璃质烟灰缸拾起轻轻放在桌上，在霎时间为国王所施加下来的沉重气压纷纷低下头鸦雀无声的大殿中，只有他一人伫立在大殿直视着面色阴沉的君王：“该如何处置消息的散布者呢？陛下。”

“行舌剪之礼吧。” 那双钴蓝的眼瞳漫不经心地扫过单膝跪在地毯上战栗到就要倒下的使节，挥挥手，摩挲着剑格，在远去的求饶声和惨叫中做了结语：“今天就到这里吧。”

“陛下，”在其他人陆陆续续退下后，外交大臣仍站在原地唤道，“关于爱德华多···”

“克里斯，”高傲的君王捏紧了剑柄，语速飞快，“我说今天就到这里，你没听明白吗？”

克里斯顿了顿向前的脚步，又看着儿时伙伴烦躁或无法下决断时习惯性地用指腹摩擦剑柄的动作，只是不声不吭地退下。

还未到黄昏天遍烧了起来，紫红地一大片向远处绵延着，模糊了看不见的景色和夏季的夺命般没完没了的蝉声。他回头去看大殿背后高高的塔尖里像一根时刻都会被风吹走的羽毛般掩在纱帘里的人，似乎是感受到了他的目光，在朦胧着绛下来的深蓝中，他好像捕捉到那转瞬即逝的悲伤的笑意。

天要变了。就像看着他们在花束中祝福中喧闹中接吻成婚一样，年轻的外交大臣又一次地敏锐地察觉到了暴风雨的来临。

———  
达斯汀没有一次不感叹马克的好运，没有人能如此轻易地就找到自己的真爱，也没有人能在自己的成人礼上就对自己的灵魂伴侣一见钟情，两情相悦。他不止一次在晚宴里喝醉酒涨红着那张可爱摆脱不掉稚气的脸蛋拉着克里斯对爱德华多抱怨这一点，撒娇着说着华多你看我哪里不如马克之类的胡话，而爱德华多每次只是轻笑着捧起达斯汀的脸颊吻两下，又抿着嘴低着头好像喃喃一样念道：“哪里的事，是我先找上的他。”

有的美人哪儿都好，就是脖子生得短，如果再加上驼背的话，这些缺点会在她侧过脸和人讲话时展露无疑，而爱德华多·萨维林恰好是个完美的美人，他天生生得洁白细腻的天鹅颈，肩背很薄，侧脸转过来和马克讲话时颈脖上一丝颈纹都没有，开背式百褶裙又凸显了他侧肩曲线的优雅，红唇一张一合地撒娇，惹得人想吻他。他生来就会讨男人欢心，他生命中第一位keeper是他父亲原先在美洲挖金子时交的一个珠宝商，他们捞了第一桶金，“但我们因为巴西裔的身份还没在美洲站住脚，所以爸爸在一次宴会上把我介绍给他”，他咧嘴快速地笑了一下，抿了一口葡萄酒，对马克说。随后他又用指尖碾碎了一只他的追求者托侍者送过来的黑得纯粹的玫瑰花蕊，将紫红的汁液一点点抹在还浸润着酒和色欲的肉唇上，剩下的最后一点余留在指腹的颜色被他胡乱擦到马克平整的袖口，顺带着拉着他往自己光洁修长的脖颈靠，一副多么怪异又鲜艳的图像，像一朵还未完全绽放就散发着快要腐败气息的玫瑰，他笑着，要把自己燃尽一样向马克发出邀请：“来跳舞吗？我的陛下。”

马克就是在那时爱上他的。

爱德华多的拉美气质让他从那些像黑珍珠一般的贵族小姐之中脱颖而出。他那略显冷硬的剑宇一般的眉毛被悉数剃掉，并未挂上时下风行的鼠皮眉毛，而是用烧焦的丁香细细描了眉，沿着眼眶上缘雕出了一段柔和的黑线；一双眼睛像贵族用作配饰的情人之眼，又褪去了琥珀的剔透冰冷，暖棕自添了一抹甜蜜，淡玫瑰色的嘴唇上漆了车厘子同蜂蜜制的口红，只略略在脖颈上了些铅粉掩饰旖旎的痕迹，俏鼻纵然鼻头圆润却显出一种男性才有的笔挺，他搭配自身泛蜜色皮肤选的焦红的胭脂施舍般地扑在颧骨后延展下去和耳坠上悬的珠光宝气的红纹石相互辉映着流露出神秘、辛辣的忧郁感。他是那些像白百合一样在头上端着累赘精致的小船、身着荷叶边的白色披肩同层层叠叠垂至脚底的长裙少女中独独伫立着的暗红的、热烈的一朵玫瑰，是爱与阴翳的混乱结合，象征着每个人心底最深的欲望，而他又是那样亲和放纵，把自己放在顶显眼的聚光灯中央展示着，显得是那样唾手可得，霎时间金钱、名利从观众台倾泻下来，他只是踏在上面，时不时露出一个狡黠的笑，让那些权贵心甘情愿为他付诸一切，甚至是性命，而最终得到他的只有一人——只有那位傲慢的，单单提着一把剑轻松上前的蓝眼睛的少年君主。

他将这朵淋着风雨，在泞泥土地长大的野玫瑰收入囊中，小心翼翼地移植到自己的宫殿里，并未拔下它的刺，而是套上最奢华的水晶罩为它挡住流言蜚语，从看他的第一眼起，扎克伯格亲王就知道，他就是自己的、唯一的那朵玫瑰。

“你要买我？”

“对。”

“你最起码得先假装爱我。” 他把殷红色的糖果嚼碎，勾着马克的脖子接吻，呼吸交换间被咬得渗血的嘴唇流下甜蜜而淫靡的唾液。

他沿着这个细瘦的不知从何而来的贵客尖锐的下巴浅浅舔舐，在苍白的脖颈吸吮出暧昧的红痕，一只手插进大衣的衣领向下扒掉碍事的蝴蝶结，隔着已经滚烫的阴茎跨坐在马克身上时，爱德华多才开始怀疑：“你不会什么都不知道吧？”

“那我的名字？”

年轻的君主诚实地摇了摇头。

“那么，”略微年长一些的娼妓牵引着马克骨节分明的手解开自己的束腰扣，湿湿的吻点缀在少年精干的腰腹，软舌搭上已经翘高的阴茎，一口吞下去含到了底，满意地听见不知天高地厚的少年难耐的喘息，吮吸着从马眼溢出来的精液，在少年释放的时候将白浊尽数吞下，红艳艳的唇在卷发少年红透的耳边如同情人小声喃语地磨蹭着把自己的名字刻在了少年心里：“爱德华多·萨维林。”

他的名字从此成为了卷发君王心脏上纹的藤蔓和刺，一生也摆脱不掉的诅咒和喋喋不休的爱欲。

———  
“你的头发越留越长了，”金发男人抚过用红色西皮绳编织得牢靠又温婉的arden braid，在冰凉的指尖触碰到青年鬓发边沿温暖干燥的皮肤时不出意外地得到了小金丝雀的一丝颤栗。

他看着青年低垂着的眼帘，倚偎在自己怀里的样子显得很是温顺，浅蔷薇色的唇瓣开合着，似乎在拼命按耐着打哆嗦的冲动，简直和8年前刚碰上自己的时候如出一辙。

一只胆小的、面对不怀好意的捕食者强充镇定的小鹿，真可爱。

男人哑哑地低笑了起来，他收紧环在皇后纤细腰肢上的臂膀，高耸到显得有点冷酷和野蛮的鼻梁埋入那头暖棕带着小卷和一股和着体温沁香的头发里，深深地吸了一口气，和那时嗅到的还有点不知人事的奶味不同，这次他只得到了长久浸染在上流社会的舞会里那些奢华昂贵的香水气和深深的、深深的恐惧。

“这是维京未出阁的少女喜欢编的发饰，”他一手漫不经心地解着束缚着皇后腰腹的蝴蝶骨架样式的束腰扣，一边把紫红色暧昧不清地和辫子交缠在一起的发绳一点点解开，而爱德华多只是僵直着身子缩在他怀里，默不作声地咬唇。

“是他给你编的吧，我记得，他有一部分的挪威血统，”男人轻柔地捋了捋怀中人散下来蓬松得有点凌乱的卷发，他猎来的小鹿仰着一张似乎是纯真无邪的小脸望着他，像琥珀一样闪着光泽的眼睛无措地看着他。

莱克斯拢起爱德华多所有的头发，手指灵活地绑了一个ribbon knot，似乎是有些未梳顺的地方打结了，青年孩子气地皱起了鼻子，发出小小的惊呼，“男人发出满意的轻哼，貌似心情很好亲了一口爱德华多的眉心：“这样才比较像我第一次见你的样子。” 纯洁的，对危险毫无察觉的，轻易托付自己所有信任的可怜的鹿。

皇后支棱得有些夸张的farthingale被男人粗鲁地剥下来丢在一边，鲸须做的轮骨和棕榈段撑起的骨架折成扭曲的形状在大理石地板上反射出寒意，“你爱上他了吗？dudu。”

时间和从窗缝泻出的阳光好似就此凝滞，爱德华多只是沉默着低着头，缓慢地呼吸着，一对雪白的鸽乳被挤在真丝和亚麻缝制的薄衬里震颤不已，男人的手从胸衣背后开口系好的蕾丝带下滑到，隔着内衬揉搓着凸出来有些脆弱的蝴蝶骨：“dudu知道挪威的海盗是如何惩罚背叛者的吗？”

他像一条阴冷的巨蟒一样攀上青年的薄背，贴着发红的耳廓压低声音道：“他们会先剁开你的背部，断开你的皮肉和筋骨，赤裸裸地袒露出你的内脏和脊柱，在上面撒上盐粒，掰断你的肋骨，将它们后弯，就像一对翅膀——”，男人轻轻拍着因为他的形容窒息一般大口喘息的皇后，安慰着：“这样经过血肉洗礼的灵魂就会长出翅膀，得到最纯粹的净化。”

男人吻吮掉怀里可人儿滚下来大滴大滴的热泪，补充道：“但没有关系，我不舍得对dudu这样的，”他停顿了一下把爱德华多的脸捧向了自己的方向，“但米歇尔和艾莱克斯就不一定了，dudu明白吗？”

“不！！！”爱德华多涨红着脸哭得抽噎，“不···不要这样，求你了，莱克斯···”

金发贵族只是把他横抱起来走向被丝绸挂帘层层叠叠盖住的卧床，把他的哭声和喘息都统统吞下肚。

———  
窗外的人此起彼伏地伴着震耳欲聋的烟火声举起手，直达紫红色的被烟火沁出火花的天空，“君主英明！君主英明！”他们这样叫着，向上生的嗓音压成尖锐的形状时而突破烟火的间隙破出来，一阵耳鸣后，爱德华多喉咙胀痛，脊柱发疼地抬头，酸酸的苦水从心头涌到喉咙，眼眶热热地涨着泪，呜咽着哭不出声，低低哑哑喘息出几个气音随后把窗帘密实地合上，隔绝住那一片炫目得令人难过的光芒。

———  
爱德华多任由男人粗暴地捉住他的手，强硬的将他抵在墙上。

这是他应得的，无论是作为一个隶属于扎克伯格王朝的子民对君上的隐瞒还是对爱人的背叛都足够让马克挥挥手叫侍卫削去他的脑袋，他会被历史所铭记，毕竟他是个能干的婊子，各种意义上的。

“多久了？” 他看见自己爱慕的人，由不经世事但睿智聪敏的少年逐渐成熟蜕变成能够胜任国事，挑起大梁的青年，看见他蓝色的眼眸充斥着暴怒和心伤，他尽量平静的阖上眼，这一刻终于还是来了。

“从一开始，我的陛下。” 

爱德华多尽量不去看马克的表情，他是扎克伯格帝国最熟悉残暴君王的人，从身体到心理，他知道马克现在的样子，他不需闭上眼就能描绘，他知道栗色的卷发和忽深忽浅的鼻息是怎样随着讶异和怒火颤抖的，然而他现在只能换上一副令人作呕的假笑，就像他第一次接客时一样。

窗外正下着瓢泼大雨，雨水被狂乱的风裹挟着从未关紧的隔窗飘进来，头顶明晃晃的富丽堂皇的水晶灯开始摆动，爱德华多秀丽的脸在暧昧不明的橙色灯光下晦涩难辨，马克试图去看清这个一直伴在他身边的人，他抚上那人裸露在外白皙消瘦的肩，猜想他可能穿上了红裙，马克是红绿色盲，然爱德华多却一直钟爱红色，这个小喜好被年轻的君王牢记在心，制定了不少昂贵的赤色礼服去赠给自己的爱人，尽管红色在马克眼里来说不过是灰黄浑浊的样子，可他能想象华多穿上会多么美，他的笑容可以让自己的世界变的色彩分明。现在他心里由爱德华多一颦一笑构建出的宫殿正在崩塌，爱德华多亲自拿着剑满不在乎地把自己的感情割舍，而他却无能为力。

“陛下，记得您同我第一次交欢时问我代价（cost）是什么。”

“不是5先令。”

爱德华多虚虚扯住马克脖颈挂着的铜戒，不舍又小心翼翼地抚摸上面的纹路。

“是您的死亡和扎克伯格王朝的覆灭。”

“华多，你从一开始就知道所有事情都已成定局，也知道自己这样做的下场是什么。”

“因为我恨你。” 

片刻后他随着一声惊雷打了个哆嗦，像从最深邃黑暗的梦魇里拉出来一般，他苍白着脸庞，精致的五官泪涔涔地皱在一起，宛若难产致死的圣女，玫瑰花瓣一样的唇凋零着吐露出茫然又无助的话：“我该是恨你的。”

“你在说谎，” 强硬固执的君主飞速否定了皇后的话，“你爱我，华多。”

“不，不！不是这样的。”平时高贵优雅的王妃如今有些狼狈地抽噎着，他似乎是极累了，整个人显出一副颓态，像被暴风雨凌虐后迅速枯萎腐烂的花，却仍散发着醉人的香气，“无论结局如何，我都得这样做，这是我的立场。”

“既然如此，”君王在已经累到昏沉沉睡去的王妃额头印下一吻，“那一切都将如你所愿。”

太阳底下无新事，萨维林王妃就同历史上那些和她一样试图操控政治的女人一样被送上了断头台，人民的唾骂是真，落下来的眼泪是真，流了一地的血是真，小册子里的话是假，做爱时的呻吟是假，教堂穹顶下的誓言是假，这些真真假假在庞大的不容人直视的太阳下被蒸干挥发，马克头顶明晃晃的镶着红宝石的皇冠从爱德华多快要干涸的眼里看来像是被灼出了黑锈，他只能感叹，像马克第一次和他牵手走在大街上那样感叹，烈日灼人，真是烈日灼人哪。

———  
“时至现今，我们依然没有找到扎克伯格国王的遗体，而萨维林王妃的头颅也依旧处于下落不明中，他们二人之间的秘史依旧是人们热衷于探究的主题。”棕发高挑的讲解员在一副萨维林王妃的画像下停住了脚步，给自己的解说划下了句点，游客们也熙熙攘攘地向别处展馆拥去。

“你和这位王妃，” 戴着暗粉色鸭舌帽一口冷冰冰美式口音的男子陡然说道，让正准备离去的讲解员停下了脚步，侧头露出一截瑕白的脖子和圆润耳珠上挂着的一枚红宝石，“你和爱德华多·萨维林长得非常相像。”

“谢谢您的夸奖，”讲解员轻笑着回过身来，一双暖褐的眼睛盛满了笑意，弯成月牙的形状，和后面王妃画像里笑得弧度几乎是一模一样。

“如若不是扎克伯格国王并未留下任何自己的画像，漫长的一生中也只有王妃在的那几年允许画师进宫留下王妃的画像，”他眨了几下鹿一样的眼睛，“您给我的感觉就像从史册从王妃眼中看到的国王一样。”

男子不自然地把自己乱蓬蓬的卷发往帽子下又压了压，一双澄蓝的眼睛低垂着不知道在看什么：“那你是如何看待他们的？”

“最紧要的是彼此切实相爱，因为爱能掩盖许多的罪。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文总体来说有很多胡编乱造胡言乱语和赶工的痕迹，一方面是因为在文档里躺太久，参加活动后匆匆忙忙拉出来写已经忘记了自己当时的感觉，一方面是开学到现在，实在没有什么写文的心情了。我在美国念本科，我的家人还都在武汉，前几天还在跟我妈讨论放暑假回不回家，现在这几天就变成了这样，只能说希望一切都好，大家春节也都照顾好自己，不要发烧感冒，待在家里开开心心追剧磕cp吧👌


End file.
